Un Futuro para los Dos
by caty200065
Summary: Zuko se vuelve parte del grupo de Anng después de unirse a Soka y penetrar en carcel La Roca Ardiente, se da cuenta lo importante que es contar con amigos en los cuales confiar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, no puedo esperar hasta julio para tener mas capítulos de esta genial serie, así que como tengo tantas ganas de p

Hola a todos, no puedo esperar hasta julio para tener mas capítulos de esta genial serie, así que como tengo tantas ganas de proseguir y de imaginar que diablos pasara después del episodio La Roca Hirviente, les dejo este fic que empecé hoy, con todo cariño para todas aquellas que como yo están desesperadas por saber el final!!

Este relato contiene spoilers.

_Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen –_

Me encanta animar esto con música así que los seguiré haciendo, con respecto a mi otro fic inconcluso prometo darle un final cuanto antes, pero no quiero apresurarme para que quede lo mejor posible!

Un destino para los dos

Parte 1

Los muchachos vieron como un enorme globo de la nación del fuego aterrizaba en el frío Templo del Oeste donde se hallaban refugiados, dentro, dos valerosos y jóvenes muchachos estaban muy cansados pero felices. Zuko y Soka habían logrado su cometido, traer de vuelta a sus amigos.

El primero en descender fue Soka quien en su habitual humor, les dijo que adivinaran que tipo de carne traían (ellos habían ido a pescar según la misiva que dejaron a Katara hace dos días atrás) Toph refunfuñó tenía hambre y no estaba para esos juegos.

Katara comprendió que algo pasaba, su corazón palpitaba al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermano, cuando vio quien descendía del globo su corazón saltó de emoción: su padre la abrazó con ternura.

_Hija..._ La maestra agua se echó a sus brazos mientras Soka trataba de explicar como había sucedido el milagro, Anng miró la cara de felicidad de los hermanos de la tribu del agua y se alegró, notó como Zuko también sonreía de felicidad y su corazón dio un salto, aquel muchacho era feliz ayudando a los demás y ahora había dado una prueba muy fuerte de ello. Pero algo le molestaba, él siempre había sido el que le brindaba al grupo esos momentos de felicidad y sin embargo, Soka y Zuko habían logrado esto juntos, todo cambiaba tan rápido que le daba un poco de inestabilidad pensar que vendría después.

_Hijos creo que debemos agradecerle a este muchacho su ayuda..._ (el papá de Katara todavía no sabía como decirle a Zuko) pero cuando ambos hermanos se voltearon vieron que Zuko ya no estaba ahí. La pequeña Toph dijo algo como que al chico del fuego le incomodan los agradecimientos. Y todos se rieron de ello.

Mientras Zuko avergonzado se escondía de recibir cualquier muestra de cariño, eso era algo a lo que aún no podía acostumbrarse, y menos de parte de sus antiguos enemigos. Pero estaba tranquilo ya se sentía parte del grupo y por primera vez tenía amigos en los cuales confiar.

_Papá... dime como están los demás..._ Katara quería saber de todos, pero su padre le decía a grandes rasgos que los otros habían sido puestos en una cárcel mas cerca del imperio del fuego y que a La Roca Hirviente solo llevaban a los líderes. Katara se enorgulleció de su padre.

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían su curso natural.

Suki y Soka se encontraban mimándose cuando los interrumpió Ánng, quien al verlos tan melosos se incomodó sobremanera, la chica se puso roja y Soka solo rió por lo bajo.

_Disculpen saben donde se metió Zuko?..._ El pequeño tenía la cara colorada.

Si se fue al lugar de entrenamiento...creo que se está tomando muy en serio esto de ser tu maestro... le dijo Soka seriamente.

_Gracias! Adiós, sigan en lo suyo..._ Viendo que el último comentario estaba demás se fue aun mas avergonzado.

Katara estaba desde hace un tiempo con algo de dudas en su corazón sabía que debía seguir entrenando pero no lograba incrementar mas sus fuerzas, paralelo a ello, veía como Ánng y Zuko se hacían, conforme pasaban los días, mas y mas fuertes. Se preguntaba porque ella no podía ser como ellos, que le estaba impidiendo seguir evolucionando. Su padre le preguntó preocupado que le pasaba, ella solo le sonrió pero él se puso serio y le dijo que podía confiar en él.

No se que me pasa... algo no está bien conmigo papá...

_Mira hija cuando una joven llega a cierta edad es natural que muchas cosas comienzan a cambiar... en especial bueno con su anatomía..._ Katara enrojeció y se apresuró a decirle a su padre que ella estaba enterada de todo y que en ese tópico no había problemas.

Su padre algo relajado y también incómodo se disculpó y le dio el pase para que le contara que cosa pasaba.

_Me refiero a mi entrenamiento... siento que no mejoro, yo no se... no se que pasa..._ Aunque ella sabía dentro de si lo que sucedía, desde aquel incidente con la bruja que hacía bloodbending, había tenido un cambio en toda su persona, ver como esa mujer cambió con los años y se transformó en un monstruo la tenía mas que temerosa de seguir sus pasos, dios ella podía matar a una persona.

Su padre le dijo que debía buscar en su interior, encontrar la identidad perdida, debía crecer y eso dolería.

Lamentablemente hija... nadie puede enseñarte el camino, lo tienes que encontrar tú misma... aunque conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte, pero temo que el viaje sea algo peligroso...

_Papá debo hacerlo, debo mejorar... Anng esta haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo y yo no quiero que llegue el momento final y que no le sirva para nada... _Katara estaba desesperada si había una oportunidad debía tomarla.

_Hija yo creo que Anng es feliz solo con el hecho de que tú estés a su lado..._ Su padre se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pequeño Avatar pero al parecer Katara no los tenía muy claros aún.

Papa por favor...

Esta bien te contaré: hay un grupo de maestros de los cuatro elementos que desarrollaron un técnica muy compleja para poder seguir creciendo en sus poderes, donde uno de los beneficios es obtener un extraño poder, no podría explicarlo, es como si pudieras ser un titiritero...

A Katara se le heló la sangre, bloodbending ellos practicaban esa técnica prohibida.

Mira hija no creo que sean gente mala pero son técnicas muy peligrosas y no están aprobadas, pues como vez ¡hay algo tenebroso en ellas!.

_Iré, debo ir a como de lugar papá... _Katara necesitaba perder el miedo a su potencial, tendría que lograrlo.

_No te dejaré ir sola, me entiendes... pediré tu hermano que baya contigo!..._ Veía como los ojos de su hija pequeña se encendían ella iría acompañada o no. También entendía que su hijo estaba totalmente anonadado con su novia pero no imaginaba quien mas podría acompañarla.

En eso llegaban Zuko y Ánng del entrenamiento, un ave volaba en los cielos, tarde se dieron cuenta que traía un mensaje urgente para Anng, en la misiva le decían que debía partir al refugio del viejo sabio, que ya no quedaba mas tiempo y que debía completar el entrenamiento de los chacras, que a esa altura ya debía estar completo su entrenamiento de los 4 elementos.

_El entrenamiento con el fuego está completo Anng, debes hacerlo..._ Zuko estaba muy serio.

_Si lo se..._ el pequeño Avatar se despidió de todos y partió en Appa.

Zuko al ver como la única persona que lo ataba a ese lugar se había ido, también se preparaba para partir, debía lograr completar el fuego azul sino nada habría valido a pena.

Katara vio como secretamente Zuko preparaba todo para irse, y se le ocurrió una idea, debía convencerlo de irse con ella, su padre jamás aprobaría que se fuese en compañía del príncipe pero viajar con su hermano le parecía improbable.

El príncipe tenía todo listo, ese día, al amanecer, partiría de allí.

La madrugada era fría y húmeda, a Zuko le daba mucha pena dejarlos, el calor y la amistad recibida en aquel periodo hizo que creyese nuevamente en la vida y su futuro, ya no veía todo negro, por primera vez la esperanza desplazaba al odio y al resentimiento.

_Quizás... nos volveremos a ver amigos..._ Su mirada era tan triste que la maestra agua, escondida hasta ese momento, sintió mucha pena, Zuko había empezado a cambiar ese día en la cueva pero hasta el día de hoy no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente perdía con su actitud.

_No te preocupes no estarás tan solo como crees..._ Katara se reveló y Zuko casi cae de espaldas, ahí estaba la maestra agua, vestida como una chica de la tribu fuego y dispuesta a irse con él, por supuesto él no lo permitiría.

_No puedes, que haces aquí...bájate!!... _Zuko no entendía a esta chica, casi lo amenaza de muerte cuando recién llegó y ahora quería que viajaran juntos, algo en ella le parecía sospechoso y por dios, él no podía irse con ella, era impropio, apenas se conocían y ELLA ERA UNA CHICA!!. Pensó en su tío y en como se reiría de su situación en estos momentos.

_Zuko nadie impedirá que me vaya contigo necesito con urgencia ir a un lugar y como tú te vas quise aprovechar para que me lleves lo mas cerca posible en esta cosa... _Su cara decía con todas sus letras: NI MUERTA ME SACAS DE ESTE GLOBO.

_Pero tú te estas yendo a escondidas de ellos, no puedes!!..._ Diablos que pensarán cuando no nos vean, creerán que te rapte, peor que te obligué, dios porque me pasan estas cosas.

Tu haces lo mismo...

_Pero es diferente ellos dependen de ti..._ Piensa por favor niña y bájate!

Lo se... pero esto es importante para mi, necesito completar mi entrenamiento e iré al lugar donde eso puede ocurrir...

_Nos seas obstinada por favor baja... que pensarán ellos cuando no nos vean!_

Dejé una misiva papa se enojará pero sabrá que esto es lo mejor, aparte no quería que viajara sola y tú tienes casi mis mismos planes, dime... te vas para mejorar tu fuego control, no?

Fin del capitulo

Espero comentarios!! Me encanta el feedback!!


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capitulo enseguida, esta historias me gusta tato que no puedo parar la hibiese subido así tal cual pero no se cuantas hoj

**Otro capitulo enseguida, esta historias me gusta tato que no puedo parar la hibiese subido así tal cual pero no se cuantas hojas aguanta un capi así que la dividí!! Espero que guste.**

**- The Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece -**

**Capitulo 2**

Zuko se maldijo a si mismo porque tenía que ser tan demencialmente transparente con las personas y porque no podía mentir.

_Si... esta bien... pero no quiero que me estorbes ok?_

_Con quien crees que hablas..._ Katara se ofuscó un poco con el comentario pero decidió permanecer en calma no era conveniente iniciar una discusión cuando aún no dejaban tierra.

Al otro día cuando todos despertaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la carta dejó llorando al papá de Katara y dejó a Soka en Shock, ni siquiera Suki pudo calmarlo.

Como se le ocurre irse con Zuko, es una desconsiderada si estuviera Anng aquí me daría la razón...

Soka tu te fuiste con Zuko a rescatarnos...Suki trataba de que entrara en razón

Eso es distinto, él y yo somos hombres, ella no, es una chica, no puede irse así como así...

_Que machista eres Soka!!... me dan ganas de golpearte..._

_Hijo es mejor que no enfades a tu novia..._

Toph estaba tan furiosa ahora quien cocinaría!!

_Chicos ella se hubiera ido igual, en sí me deja mas tranquilo que por lo menos este acompañada..._ El padre de los chicos estaba enojado pero aceptaba que su hija ya no era una niña, aunque el hecho de haber escogido a Zuko como su acompañante no le dejaba de preocupar.

_Papá no la defiendas, se fue con el príncipe del fuego!!_

Mientras los viajeros llegaban a destino, a una aldea oculta en la niebla (que Naruto me salió eso!) donde los maestros exiliados vivían en paz pensaban cada uno en sus propios miedos y esperanzas.

Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego haciendo su vida en un mismo lugar, se mantenían ocultos ya que no les agradaban a su propia gente, para todos era algo promiscuo que todos ellos vivieran así como lo hacían.

_Katara estas segura de esto, ellos no parecen muy amigables..._ Zuko no quería que la maestra fuera sola, se sentía responsable si algo le pasaba.

Esta bien, ellos no creo que sean malos solo deben desconfiar de los extraños...

De pronto un fuerte golpe se sintió en el globo, las telas salían despedazadas por el aire y se iba a pique sin poder hacer nada.

_Cuidado!!..._ Zuko tomó a Katara y trató de maniobrar con la poca tela que quedaba logró con suerte tocar piso antes que el aparato estallara.

Extranjeros, odiosos de la Nación del Fuego, regresen sus pasos!! Acá no hay nada que conquistar!!

_Escúchenos nosotros no somos de la nación del fuego, bueno él si pero ese no es el punto..._ Katara trataba de hacerles entender el porque estaban allí.

_No les creemos nada váyanse, no permitimos a extraños aquí!_

_Miren les puedo demostrar que no soy de la nación de fuego..._Katara comenzó a realizar un poco de agua control ante el asombro de los maestros quienes parecían campesinos.

_Chica eres maestra agua?..._ una señora de edad se acercó a Katara, sus ojos brillaron cuando notó en su cuello el medallón.

Si, de la tribu agua...

Cuando Zuko vio que la señora se acercaba a la niña demasiado su instinto reaccionó y se puso delante de Katara en posición de defensa.

Calma chico no le haré nada a "tu chica" solo quiero ver su medallón.

Katara se incomodó con la maniobra de Zuko y el comentario de la anciana, pero era él después de todo, es normal que aún siga siendo algo desconfiado, por otro lado, se sintió como protegida por el muchacho pero no razonó esto último, mas bien trato de pasarlo por alto.

Me lo regaló mi abuela...

Así que eres algo así como mi sobrina nieta jovencita... como esta esa vieja mujer!!

_Tía?..._ Zuko respiró aliviado.

Katara se rió y supo que de ella podría aprender muchas cosas.

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Katara y él es Zuko, es un maestro fuego..._ No creía necesario decirles aún de su parentesco con el rey del fuego.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Zuko...

_Chicos que es lo que desean?_

Le explicaron que ellos necesitaban perfeccionar sus respectivos elementos, Zuko vio con alegría que allí todos manejaban el fuego azul, y Katara se maravilló del uso medicinal que podría hacer con el uso del bloodbending.

Pasaron algunos días y aún la maestra no lograba desprenderse de sus temores, nuevamente vio como Zuko lograba su ansiado fuego azul.

_Porque yo no puedo..._Miró con estrés a su maestra y la anciana con voz profunda le dijo:

Lo que pasa es que te da miedo saber que tan poderosa eres, ese chico no tiene miedo a nada, es una persona que lo ha perdido todo solo puede proteger lo que le queda.

Katara observó como Zuko peleaba desesperado tratando de vencer a un maestro fuego, sus ojos amarillos estaba tan concentrados que el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo. Ella en cambio tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza, así jamás podría lograrlo.

_Estas bien?..._ Zuko se acercaba en un descanso a la chica, Katara lucía depresiva. El no lograba calcular el modo de acercarse a ella, aunque le agradecía el haberlo llevado allí.

Avril Lavigne – When your are gone

I always needed time on my own

Siempre necesite tiempo para mí

I never thought I\'d need you there when I cry

Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro

And the days feel like years when I\'m alone

Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

**Y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el me mentía**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das

Do you see how much I need you right now  
**¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?**

Cuando la chica trataba de recomponer su animo se dejó abatir y comenzó a llorar, el príncipe no sabía como reaccionar y la anciana le hacía gestos para que la abrazara, pero Zuko era Zuko, y no se atrevía a nada. Menos a abrazar a la chica del Avatar.

Pero cuando las lagrimas se hicieron mas profundas le tomó la mano y le dijo que podía contar con él, que no estaba sola y que él sabía que ella podía lograr sus metas.

_Recuerdas como me venciste en el polo norte?..._

Katara se tranquilizó... era cierto, ella podía, un ligero rubor salió de sus mejillas y abrazó a Zuko, a éste se le fue el aire y si no fuera porque fue un abrazo leve, se hubiese desmayado.

_Gracias Zuko!!... _Se levantó rápidamente y se retiró para seguir entrenando, el chico solo se quedó mudo preguntándose que había sido aquello.

_Felicidades chico, le levantaste el animo a tú novia, además te envidio porque ella es muy bonita._

_No es mi novia!..._ Zuko se levantó algo enfadado.

_Jajaja que bueno saberlo... quizás tenga una posibilidad con ella..._ El chico con el que hablaba Zuko tenía mas o menos su edad y le ayudaba a entrenar, pero no le calló en gracia en último comentario y se fue ofuscado.

When you\'re gone

**Cuando tú te vas**

The pieces of my heart are missing you

**los pedazos de mi corazón te hechan de menos**

When you\'re gone

**Cuando tú te vas**

The face I came to know is missing too

**mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también**

When you\'re gone

**Cuando tú te vas**

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír y hacerme sentir bien. **

**Te hecho de menos**

Zuko recordó a su novia Mai, la chica que lo había ayudado a escapar, arriesgando su propia vida. Que sería de ella? Que problemas estaría enfrentando? Porque había actuado así, jamás la había visto pelear de esa forma tan comprometida, menos por alguien como él, se arrepintió de haberle dejado la nota de no haberla llevado consigo, pero eso ya no tenía sentido, estaban separados y sus caminos seguían puntos donde quizás jamás se volverían a encontrar. Sintió pena y soledad, mas que nunca su corazón se encogió y solo pudo desearle lo mejor, ella sería para siempre la primea mujer en su vida.

Fin del capi

No me gusta Mai para Zuko pero debo decir que me sorprendió en La Roca Ardiente, bien por ti chica!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Gracias por los reviews!! Ohh se me hará este mes tan largo justo acá en pleno invierno y yo mas encima con ene cosas que hacer en Julio, jajajaja!!**

**Espero que esta entrega les guste.**

**Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 3**

Katara puso todo su esfuerzo en marcha y se liberó de sus temores, su poder era grandioso y ya podía controlar a plenitud el agua control y el temido bloodbending.

La anciana le atribuía su éxito al chico de los ojos amarillos, todavía no entendía bien que tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, pero debía ser una de hace bastante tiempo.

_Lo logré Zuko!! Estoy lista completé mi entrenamiento..._ Katara no cabía en si de felicidad no podía entender bien porque había progresado tanto, quizás, pensó, solo quizás sea porque ahora tengo mas confianza en mi, y también gracias a él.

_Te felicito maestra agua..._

Zuko le comunicó que al día siguiente el partiría, los campesinos lograron reparar el globo así que no habría problemas.

_Excelente!! Veremos que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Anng!... _

Katara extrañaba a sus amigos, no los había visto por una larga semana que aunque pasó rápido le dejó algo de melancolía en el cuerpo. La maestra caminó entonces a la tienda de la anciana maestra para despedirse apropiadamente, la abuela la miraba con ternura presintiendo eso sí, que se venía una tormenta peligrosa en la vida de la adolescente.

_Debes cuidarte mucho Katara, muchos cambios se avecinan en tu futuro, cambios que ni siquiera tú puedes prever..._

_Si la verdad es que supongo que habrá muchos, en especial si se acaba la guerra..._

La anciana reía, esta chica era mas despistada que su querida hermana, bueno ella tenía el deber de darle un empujoncito.

_Quieres que te lea la suerte..._ la anciana sonreía y Katara asintió.

_Hay una escena muy trágica en tu vida, no tiene que ver con nadie en particular es una vivencia tuya personal, debes afrontar tu destino y entenderlo, tranquila otra persona será tu apoyo en este tiempo..._ La anciana ahora tenía el semblante preocupado.

_Eso suena un poco terrible no?, en otras circunstancias hubiese preguntado por el amor pero creo que eso ya no es importante..._Katara lucia un poco depresiva.

_Siempre será lo mas importante niña, sin amor este mundo no existiría... y que te dijeron aquella vez..._

_Que me enamoraría de un gran maestro..._

_Oh... veo que aquella adivina era muy sabia..._ la abuela volvía a ponerse feliz.

_Jajaja tú crees? la verdad lo veo todo tan lejano ahora..._

Esta niña aún no ve la verdad que se esta rebalsando en sus ojos, quizás sea mejor así. No sería apropiado para una maestro de la tribu del Polo Sur enamorarse del mismísimo futuro rey del fuego, pensaba la anciana, que apenas vio a Zuko sabía perfectamente quien era ese chiquillo, pero lejos de preocuparse por la niña se alegró al ver como este niño egoísta y malcriado según ella, había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Zuko comenzó los preparativos para partir, de pronto notó que cierto muchacho se metía en la tienda de la vieja anciana y donde se estaba quedando Katara, justo era aquel muchacho de la noche anterior, algo en su interior se removió pero la sensación fue breve y trató de no pensar en ello, poco tiempo después Katara y el muchacho salieron y se fueron caminando al bosque.

Zuko no fue capaz de detenerse, los siguió porque temía que algo le sucediera a la niña (aún no entendía que lo que le carcomía la piel eran celos y no una inútil sensación de proteger a alguien que incluso era mas fuerte que él), aunque sabía de antemano que ella podría ser capaz de defenderse, quizás podía ser embaucada por ese canalla.

_Tal Vez_

_Kudai_

**Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo  
Y tal vez mañana seas solo mi ayer...oh  
Ya ves, lo se , el tiempo ira escribiendo  
De luz, de fé, las calles del desierto  
Que entonces hirieron la piel**

Y ahora vez que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer  
Los recuerdos no matan mi fe  
Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser  
Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...**  
**

Katara y el muchacho charlaban amigablemente, ella no se dio cuenta de que se internaban en el bosque hasta que se detuvo y le pidió volver. El muchacho la miró a los ojos y le dijo que era chica mas bella que había visto en su vida. Atrás en los árboles un joven con una cicatriz en su rostro bufó enojado.

Katara se puso roja y comenzó a temblar, ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de declaraciones aún, y le parecían adorables.

El muchacho la tomó por la cintura para besarla, pero ahí la joven reaccionó, no supo porqué le incomodaba que ese maestro fuego la tocara, había ido muy lejos. Trató de zafarse pero el tipo no la soltó solo la apretó mas contra sí.

Zuko no se perdía detalle y su rabia se estaba comenzando a manifestar.

La chica le dijo en un tono mas fuerte que la soltara pero el joven la ignoró y le plantó un beso en los labios, Katara trató de resistirse pero no pudo, cuando de pronto, dos pares de brazos la alejaron del tipo, y este voló a metros de distancia.

**Y ahora ven y tómame  
Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer...****  
**

_Zuko...que haces aquí..._ Katara veía como el príncipe la veía con preocupación.

_Yo... bueno te vi salir de la tienda con este sujeto... y no me dio buena espina... eso es todo, y al parecer, tuve razón..._

El otro muchacho se recomponía y le lanzaba un fuego azul, Zuko lo devolvió pero empezó una pelea que no tenía ganas de pelear, el muchacho le dijo que tenían que terminarla que sino sería un cobarde, para no golpearlo vitalmente Zuko desvió un ataque que su contendor aprovechó y Katara se dio cuenta de ello. La rabia de la maestra agua poca veces se manifestaba pero al ver lo bajo de la maniobra la chica no pudo contenerse.

_Basta!! ..._ con un puro movimiento de mano el chico quedó inmóvil y después cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo, miles de gotas rojas cayeron a la tierra.

Katara gritaba desesperada mientras Zuko constataba que el muchacho estaba muerto, luego vio a Katara y el sufrimiento que tenía y la abrazó fuerte, la cargo y se la llevó al globo, si la gente de ahí se enteraba ellos estarían en problemas.

**Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo  
Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh  
Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo  
De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento  
El sueño que aun puede nacer**

Pasó un día y Katara no decía palabra alguna, Zuko se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría así, y además... que diablos había sido eso, estaba segura que la persona que mató al joven era Katara pero... como?

Katara tienes que afrontarlo... es fuerte la primera vez, pero él estaba dispuesto a matarme con ese ataque, me salvaste la vida.

Los ojos de la maestra agua nadaban perdidos en otras aguas, quería de pronto que todo eso, los viajes, la guerra, la muerte con la que lidiaban día a día hubiese sido un sueño, un terrible sueño.

_Katara... responde por favor..._

Zuko se acercó a ella, su preocupación ya estaba afectándole físicamente, ni siquiera podía dormir pensando en como podría reaccionar la niña. Temía por ella, que quizás en un momento de desesperación cometiera una locura.

De pronto un par de suaves manos se posaron en las duras manos del príncipe.

_No me dejes sola por favor..._ Las lagrimas eran espesas y estaban cargadas de pesar, el chico reaccionó de inmediato y la abrazó largamente.

**Y ahora vez que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer  
Los recuerdos no matan mi fe  
Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser  
Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...****  
**

No... jamás te dejaría sola... ahora eres mi responsabilidad... te debo mi vida y eso jamás cambiará.

Yo soy un monstruo... no merezco vivir, mate a ese chico... lo mate...

_Si pero lo hiciste para defenderme, déjame que yo cargue esa culpa que llevas dentro..._

Katara lo miró, esos ojos eran tan bellos, se sentía tan reconfortaba en los brazos de Zuko, él había sido su enemigo en un principio, pero nunca quiso dañarlos a propósito, jamás ni siquiera cuando la tuvo prisionera, no dejó que nadie la dañara, y ella jamás le haría daño a él.

_Me tienes miedo?..._ Katara lo miró interrogante.

_No, como podría temerle a una chica tan linda?..._ Zuko sonrió al ver los labios de Katara sonreír. Por fin había logrado que ella despertara de la pesadilla que vivía a solas en su cabeza. Aún así su cerebro enloquecía por completo, dios no sabía como pero le estaban saliendo esas palabras directo desde su corazón, no razonaba y no veía consecuencias a sus actos, solo actuaba, ella lo hacía actuar así, como si fuera un loco que no pensaba solo se dejaba llevar por los ojos de aquella princesa del agua.

Yo... no se como voy a decirles... a ellos...

Son tus amigos y lo entenderán, sino quieres contarles es tu decisión y yo la respetaré...

Katara miró a Zuko y se sintió extraña, un calor comenzó a subir desde el fondo de su corazón y sus mejillas se colorearon de rozado. De pronto sintió los brazos del muchacho sosteniéndola, su mirada sobre la suya y notó como eso no la incomodaba sino mas bien le gustaba.

El chico notó la perturbación de la maestra y la soltó lentamente tampoco el había notado en la cercanía que se encontraban hasta que ella lo miró con esa interrogante en los ojos. Zuko no entendía porque cada vez que quería huir de sus sentimientos estos terminaban por atraparlo finalmente.

Zuko… gracias…

Fue la maestra agua quien lo abrazó esta vez, el muchacho se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, como decirle a ella lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, junto a todo el alboroto que ella tenía en su interior, no podría permitirse preocuparla aun mas. Como hacerle saber que en esos momentos, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho.

**Y ahora ven y tómame  
Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer...**

Katara lo sintió, cada palpitar que le rogaba continuar a su lado, ella fue feliz, se sentía exactamente igual, ese hombre a su lado la hacia sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, pero las circunstancias atentaban con ese sentir, la guerra estaba por desatarse y ambos sabían que había cosas mas importantes ahora.

_Quizás esto sí sea un sueño después de todo... tú y yo... este momento que recordaré por siempre... Zuko... te extrañaré..._

_Yo igual Katara..._

Ambos se besaron y continuaron muy juntos el resto del viaje, sabían que pronto se separarían para siempre, pero en ese momento, en ese globo de la nación del fuego pudieron entregarse en uno al otro completamente, sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin odio, eran solo dos almas que se habían encontrado en circunstancias muy especiales y dolorosas.

Juntos lucharían una guerra en la que habían sido arrojados por el destino y estaban seguros de vencer, ambos apoyarían a Anng hasta el final, ambos creían ciegamente en él.

**Y ahora vez que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer  
Los recuerdos no matan mi fe  
Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser  
Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...**

Tal vez, tal vez...  
los recuerdos no matan mi fe...  
Talvez, tal vez  
y en tus brazos volver a nacer.. oooh..  
Tal vez, Tal vez

**Fin**


End file.
